countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina
Argentina, officially the Argentine Republic is a country located in the Southern half of South America (Spanish/Español: América Del Sur). The Country borders with Chile, Brazil, Uruguay, Bolivia, & Paraguay, the Atlantic Ocean to the east, covers mainly with the Southern Cone, and the Drake Passage (Pasaje de Drake) to the South. Argentina isn't that well-known in the CH Fandom, but the character is currently growing in the Countryhumans Fandom. Argentina is mainly called "Argentine" as his nickname, a person from or native to Argentina. The character may have appeared to the Fandom since January (31) of 2019 or 2018 Description Appearance As a male, Argentina mainly wears a jacket (green or blue with white). A lot of times, he’ll wear something different. Sometimes a yellow, or other color long-sleeve shirt. As a female, their leaning gender, Argentina wears a skirt with black suspenders and white shirt. In addition to wearing a tango hat and academic uniform shoes. Personality Argentina's personality looks similar Brazil's personality, superb and popular. Similar to the other countries of the Southern Cone of South America (Chile and Uruguay), the pesonality of Argentina is generally described as a "city girl" and upper class. Although Argentina stands out much more in it. Reason why every time she travels to Europe she feels at home. She is an authentic expert in the studies of psychoanalysis. Argentina's personality is also presented as very impressive and leadership. The rest of the Latin American countries do not dare to contradict her when she gets angry. Sometimes, they often tell him that he resembles the personality of the Inca and Spanish empires when they were in control of South America. Although this has always seemed a compliment to Argentina. Interests Football, being unenthusiastic. Flag meaning The current flag of Argentina was Adopted on 1861, but was originally adopted on 27 February, 1812, and later Standardized in 2012, Designed by Manuel Belgrano (Manuel José Joaquín del Corazón de Jesús Belgrano y González) (03.06.1770 - 20.06.1820) The Flag features the Sun of May (Sol de Mayo) in the middle with White Background, while the Blue (#75aada) in the Top and Bottom of the flag. Others symbols Sun of May (1810) (Middle of the Argentinian Flag, the Sun of May is also included in Uruguay’s Flag) Nicknames "Argentine", mainly used to a person from Argentina, the name is known to Countryhumans since the nickname was first used on 11 June, 2019. (The author is the creator of the image of Argentina) Etymology History Argentina first gained its Independent on 9 July, 1816, as the Argentine Republic by the Congress of Miguel de Tucumán. Politics Argentina has a Representative Democracy Government, While the Presidental System runs the country. Out of 168 Countries ranked, Argentina is currently ranked the 65th Country with the best Personal Freedom, but it's currently a free country. Geography Argentina is located on the Southern half of South America. Due to its huge Area (1,073,978mi2) Argentina is the second biggest country in South America (after Brazil), and the 8th Largest Country in the world. It's population, 45,100,979 (12.06.2019), makes the country the 31st populated Country in the world (After Colombia - 30th - 48,655,020, & Before Ukraine - 32nd - 43,703,339). With the Country's huge Land and bordering/Covering 1.57% of the world's water, Argentina is ranked the Eighth-Largest Country in the world (2,780,400 KM) (9th - Kazakhstan, 7th - India). Argentina's total Area is 1,073,978 mi2, 1,057,094 mi2 of land area, and 16,884mi2 of water area. It shares 6.535% of the Americas land (4th) and 1.867% of the World's land (8th) Relationships Family * Inca Empire — father - "My father, do not worry. I have plans to turn South America into a power and my brothers will help me with my orders yes or yes!" * Spain — mother - "My mother, I was her right hand during the Spanish Empire! Chile and I wanted to conquer Oceania but Mom forbade us. She hardly recognized my achievements but now we are very close and respect each other. We also support each other in our similar problems" * Brazil — cousin-husband (depends on the person) * Paraguay — brother/sister and stepson/stepdaughter * Uruguay — son/daughter Friends * Armenia * Canada * Italy * Ireland * Peru * Portugal * United States Neutral * Bolivia * Chile * Cuba * Ecuador * Paraguay Enemies * England * United Kingdom * Mexico * Venezuela Past Versions * Peronist Argentina Opinions Extra(s) * Urbanization: 92% (41.5 Million) * Religion: Catholic Church (92%, 41.5 Million), Protestantism (2%, 902,028), Other (6%, 2.7 Million) * Basic Human Needs: 68th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 47th in the World * Social Opportunities: 39th in the World * Health & Wellness: 70th in the World * Without drinking Water: 0.4% (168,093) * Personal Safety: 104th in the World * Access to Education: 51st in the World * Illiteracy: 1.9% * Personal Freedom: 65th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 32nd in the world * Freedom of Religion: Very High * Tolerance: 36th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Minorities: 49th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 25th in the World (60.9%) * Real GDP: $912 Billion * Unemployment: 8.1% (1.5 Million) * Internet Users: 25 Million Users (55.4%) * Telephones: 68.6 Million * Mobile Phones: 58.6 Million References Gallery ru:Аргентина es:Argentina Category:Characters Category:South America Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:Republics Category:Everything Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Federal states Category:Western Hemisphere Category:UN Members